Handcuffs
by bananannabeth
Summary: Piper and Jason lose the key, Annabeth uses them to interrogate Percy, and poor Hazel and Frank just wanted to pretend to be cops.
1. Piper and Jason

**Piper and Jason**

Piper collapsed on her boyfriend's bare chest, breathing heavy and skin slicked with sweat.

"That… was amazing," she said, lazily tracing her finger along his shoulder.

Jason nodded and made some agreeable sounds, but still didn't seem quite capable of stringing a sentence together. He moved his hand, causing the metal of the handcuff around his wrist to clink against the headboard.

Piper sat up. "Oh, right. Your arms are probably getting uncomfortable, sorry."

"'sn't that bad," he murmured, eyes half lidded.

She laughed and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. "I might just leave you locked up then," she said teasingly.

He woke up properly at that. "Ah, no thanks. As fun as this was, I'd prefer to have full use of my hands again."

"Already thinking about how you can pay me back next time, hm?" Piper smirked as she leaned over him to the bedside table, fingers groping across the surface for the key to the handcuffs.

Jason tilted his head back and caught her in a kiss, and for a moment she allowed herself to sink into it, blissfully unaware of anything else. Until she registered that her hand was finding nothing but the smooth wood of the bedside table; not a key.

She sat up and looked down at the bedside table. There was no key there.

"Oh, no," she breathed, climbing off the bed to get a better look. Thinking they might have knocked it to the floor, she got down on her hands and knees to search around the base of the table.

Jason's worried voice floated over the side of the bed. "Piper, what are you doing?"

"Nothing! Everything's fine," she said.

"Charmspeak," he muttered, slightly dazed, and she scowled. She hadn't really meant to use charmspeak, but if it would stop him from freaking out like she was then it was a good thing.

"Everything's fine," she repeated.

"You've lost the key, haven't you?"

She sat back on her heels and stared at her boyfriend, stark naked and handcuffed to the headboard. This would have been hilarious, if it had been happening to anyone but them.

"No, I didn't _lose_ it! I put it on the table, right there -" she waved her hand over the empty surface, "- and now it's… gone."

Jason's expression was completely blank. "So it's lost."

"No. I just can't…find…it…" Piper trailed off helplessly.

"Pipes, that's the definition of lost."

"Oh, my gods," she said, clapping a hand over her mouth. She shook her head and started frantically groping under the bedside table, under the bed itself, along the skirting board.

"Maybe it's in the sheets," Jason offered.

"Good idea!" Piper shot to her feet and pushed his legs aside, grabbing the edge of the sheets and flinging them up. She didn't see any flashes of silver. She crawled under the sheets, feeling around blindly amongst the fabric. She ran her hand inside every fold, right along the edges of the mattress, right up the top of it until she came back out beside Jason.

"No luck?" he asked, though her expression must have made the answer obvious.

"Can't you just… I don't know, zap out of there?" she asked, waving her hands in a vague gesture.

He raised an eyebrow. "You want me to zap myself out of the handcuffs? That's not going to go down well."

"Why not?"

"Wooden headboard."

"Oh."

"Can't you… I don't know, charmspeak them off?"

Now it was Piper's turn to look at him in disbelief. "Really?"

"Okay, sorry, that was a long shot."

For someone who was trapped in such a compromising position, Jason still looked remarkably composed. He was looking up at the handcuffs with the most serious expression, blue eyes focused and mouth set in a hard line. But he was still completely exposed, reclining almost casually.

The scene was so ridiculous that Piper couldn't help but laugh. It started off as a little giggle and grew into a full blown laugh, and Jason looked at her as though she was mad.

"Are you laughing at me?" he asked.

She was laughing too hard to reply. He went to reach for her, but of course he couldn't move his arms. She rolled back on the bed, clutching her sides, and he started laughing too. Because this was _hilarious._ Absolutely mortifying, but hilarious. The type of mortifying, hilarious, story they'd use to one-up all their friends at games nights.

When she eventually calmed down, Piper patted Jason's knee and sighed. "I have an idea."

"An idea to get me out of here or an idea of how you can keep on being unhelpful?" Jason asked, but he was smiling.

She leaned forward and kissed him softly. "I'm going to get Leo."

Jason pulled away. "What?!"

"I'm sorry, but what else are we supposed to do? I can't just leave you here."

"But that's exactly what you're going to have to do when you go get Leo."

"He's good with… this sort of thing. He'll get you out of them in no time."

"Piper…"

"Jason, what else can we do?"

He sighed. "Okay. Fine. Go get Leo. But you know he's never going to let us live this down."

"I know." She slipped off the bed and quickly got dressed, awkwardly helping her boyfriend back into his jeans before turning to go.

"Wait, Pipes!"

"Hm?" She turned back to look at him, trying to ignore how badly they were both already blushing. Gods, how she was even going to explain this to Leo?

"Lock the door."

"Of course. I'm not going to let anyone wander in and find you like this."

"And don't lose the key this time."

"You know, the walk to Leo's might take me a bit longer than usual today…"

"Don't you dare."

Piper threw him a cheeky smile as she ducked out the door. "I love you!"

"I love you too!" she heard him call.

And then she took off at a brisk walk to find Leo, mentally rehearsing how she could explain this in the least embarrassing terms possible. If that was even possible…

* * *

 **a.n.** from a hilarious anon prompt sent to my tumblr ( **bananannabeth** )


	2. Annabeth and Percy

**Annabeth and Percy**

Annabeth's breath was hot on Percy's neck as she whispered in his ear, "Close your eyes."

She was straddling him on their bed, pressed right up against him in all the right places. Her hair was askew and her eyes were bright; her cheeks were flushed and the strap of her bra was sliding down her shoulder. He reached around her back to undo the clasp but she ground her hips down and rolled them back and Percy lost all fine motor skills.

"Why?" His ran his hands down the smooth skin either side of her spine and bowed his head forward, nuzzling into the dip of her collarbone. "I like watching you."

"Please?" she said, tilting his head back and kissing along his jawline.

He hummed thoughtfully and felt her smile against his skin. She sat back so she could properly look at him and drew her bottom lip up between her teeth. When Annabeth looked at him like that, Percy had no hope of denying her. She could have asked him to go on the most dangerous quest imaginable and he would have said yes.

Instead, she just whispered, "Please, Percy."

He closed his eyes.

He felt her slide off his lap and groaned at the loss of contact. "Don't make me regret this, Annabeth."

She laughed lightly and settled back on his lap. He heard the clink of metal, and then she said, "Okay, open your eyes."

He was greeted by the glint of silver. Annabeth was looking at him through a pair of handcuffs, lips curled wickedly.

He licked his lips. "Yeah?"

She nodded, sending her hair tumbling over her shoulder. "Yeah."

* * *

He should have expected it, really. Percy should have known that giving Annabeth power like this was dangerous - but that was what made it so fun. There was something incredibly exciting about being at his girlfriend's mercy.

Having his hands handcuffed to the headboard and being unable to reach Annabeth made everything she did that much more alluring. The simple act of her undressing became a strip tease. When she left her underwear on he went to reach for it, desperate to tug the thin white fabric down her thighs, but of course he couldn't. The lightest of touches felt like an electrical current racing across his skin. Just her fingers lightly grazing up his abdomen or her lips brushing against his neck was enough to drive him absolutely wild.

"Annabeth," he moaned as her hands played with the waist of his boxers.

"Percy," she said teasingly, mouth hovering just above his.

He lunged forward, trying to catch her in a kiss, but she rocked back. The move sent a delicious bolt of friction over his crotch. He growled and threw his head back, knocking it into the headboard.

Annabeth's laugh was low. Percy felt the atmosphere switch before she'd even said anything. And then - "So. When were you going to tell me about the car?"

His eyes flew open. "What?"

She was sitting back with her arms folded over her chest, grey eyes narrowed and mouth set in a hard line. "You thought I wouldn't notice that giant dent in the roof?"

"Okay, wait -" He couldn't stop the panic creeping into his voice. Suddenly being at his girlfriend's mercy wasn't as exciting as before.

"Seriously? You were going to hide that from me?"

 _Seriously, you're going to do this now?_ he thought.

"I wasn't going to _hide_ it from you!" he exclaimed, tugging on his restraints. They cut into the soft skin of his wrists, so he stopped. He saw Annabeth's eyes dart to the handcuffs with a flash of concern before settling once again on his face. "I was just - I was going to get it fixed before you noticed!"

She didn't look impressed. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah! And it's not really my fault anyway, I've told Blackjack he can't land on top of the car, but he keeps forgetting -"

Annabeth scoffed. "And I've told you not to park it there, you know that's where he always comes in for landing."

"I know, I just _forgot._ "Percy was ashamed by how close his voice sounded to a whine.

"You forgot? _That's_ the excuse you're going with?"

"It's the truth! Annabeth, I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to -"

"You're sorry?" she questioned, one eyebrow raised. She shifted her hips - it could have just been her getting more comfortable, but he doubted it. When she was like this, every move Annabeth made was calculated beforehand.

"Yes, I'm sorry, I…" He trailed off as her hand groped him through the soft material of his boxers. " _Fuck, Annabeth._ "

He thought he saw her almost smirk, but she managed to keep a straight face. Her hand kept up its ministrations. "Are you going to forget again?"

Percy forced himself to keep his eyes open and locked on hers. "Nope."

"You promise?"

She squeezed him gently and he moaned, long and low. "I promise."

Annabeth leaned forward and kissed the very corner of his mouth. "What do you promise?"

Her hand slipped under his waist band and Percy's eyes rolled back into his head. She stilled when he didn't answer.

"I promise," he began, clutching at coherent thought. "I promise not to park the car there again."

"And?"

" _And?_ " He bucked his hips up, but Annabeth used her other hand to push him back down against the mattress. He grit his teeth and gave her a dirty look. "This is blackmail."

"It's _bribery,_ Seaweed Brain," she corrected with a smirk. She ran the pad of her thumb over his tip and stars danced in front of Percy's eyes. "I can stop, if you'd prefer -"

"No! No, don't stop." She kept going, and his hands curled into fists, tugging against the handcuffs. "And… and I'll talk to Blackjack and you were right, Annabeth, _gods,_ you're always right, and I'm sorry it won't happen again I -"

She silenced him with a kiss, rough and passionate. She slid her hand out of his boxers and wound it around his shoulder, tugging on the short hair at the nape of his neck. He moaned into her mouth as she rocked against him, building up friction, and then -

She vanished.

In one smooth movement Annabeth slid off him and hopped off the bed. Percy gaped at her.

"What are you doing?"

She shrugged one shoulder. "I'm glad we got that sorted, Percy. I'm going out for dinner with Piper, though, so I need to get ready."

This wasn't happening. She wouldn't be that cruel. "You're kidding."

"Afraid not. Sorry." And his girlfriend spun on her heel and disappeared into the bathroom.

"Annabeth?" he called after her. And then, when she didn't respond, with more desperation, " _Annabeth_? Are you really going to leave me stuck like this?"

"Maybe," she replied casually.

He tried to laugh, but it came out kind of choked. Percy couldn't remember ever feeling this level of uncomfortable. "Haha, very funny."

"Who says I'm joking?"

He struggled to sit up straighter. "Annabeth, come on. Please."

There was no sound for a few minutes, but just when Percy was starting to panic for real Annabeth appeared in the bathroom doorway, finally, gloriously, completely nude.

"Of course I'm joking, Seaweed Brain," she said, sauntering slowly back to the bed. "As if I'd ever leave you stuck like this."

"Oh, thanks the gods," he breathed as she straddled him again.

"You're not getting out of those anytime soon, though," she murmured against his lips.

He grinned. "You promise?"

"I promise."


End file.
